Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction
Red vs Blue: Reconstruction is a new web series/movie/machinima created by Rooster Teeth Productions and is the direct sequel to The Blood Gulch Chronicles. It was announced on April 4th with a trailer and debuted on Memorial Day 2008. It will have 19 chapters and be followed by Red Vs Blue: The Animated Series. Characters :List of characters in Red vs. Blue Red Teams :*Private Walter Henderson :*Sarge :*Lopez the Heavy :*Staff Sergent Dexter Grif :*Private Dick Simmons :*Chupathingy :*Brent Blue Teams :*''Lieutenant Miller :*''Private Jones'' :*''Michael J. Caboose'' :*Private Kaikaina GrifRooster Teeth Productions (2007). Character profiles. In Red vs. Blue Season Five DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions.Being that she was sent to replace the Private being promoted to Captain, it is implied her rank is Private. :*Private Leonard L. Church Special Operative Program Freelancer :*[[Washington|Agent Washington AKA Recovery One]] :*Agent South Dakota :*Intelligence Program Delta :*[[Meta|Agent Maine AKA The Meta]] Plot Summary —Opening line of the uncut Reconstruction premiere. Recovery One :*''Main Article: Red vs Blue: Recovery One'' Red vs. Blue: Recovery One serves as a prelude. While it is a direct sequel to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Recovery One introduces crucial plot points that appear in Reconstruction. Trailer * Length: 2' 49" * Release date: April 5, 2008 A trailer for the series portrays two agents investigating an incident at military outpost 17-B Valhalla, which had resulted in the annihilation of the forces stationed there. The agents find a cryptic message in one of the bases that reads "We are the Meta," and are later attacked and killed by an unseen or invisible foe while investigating a crashed ship. Before the second investigator dies he activates his recovery beacon. Over the course of the video a memo is read that addresses the concerns of the chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee about Project Freelancer and the incident at the outpost. Chapter 1 * length: 6' 42" * Release date: May 26, 2008 The first chapter starts off showing operatives from Project Freelancer launching a mass investigation of the 17-B Valhalla area after the events of the Reconstruction trailer. They find a Red Team survivor named Walter who is later questioned by a representative of the Freelancer Project called The Counselor, and reveals that the crash of a strange ship in the Valhalla area led to mysterious events like the Blue Team killing each other and, soon after, an "infection" that made most of the Red Team go insane. An unknown hostile then killed all the red soldiers leaving Henderson the only survivor. After Henderson is led away to be assigned new quarters, Agent Washington, who is revealed to have survived the events of Recovery One, talks with the Counselor. Agent Washington expresses his thoughts that the same entity that attacked him is behind the attacks at Valhalla. The Counselor tells Washington that he suspects that the "Meta" has now acquired the . He then assigns Washington to find help from soldiers that have "experience" fighting Omega. These soldiers still reside at Omega's last known location, Blood Gulch. Chapter 2 * Length: 5' 12" * Release date: June 2, 2008 As the chapter begins, Agent Washington is in Outpost 1: Blood Gulch. Unfortunately, most of the soldiers who were based in Blood Gulch during the Blood Gulch Chronicles have been assigned to new, undisclosed locations. The only soldiers left are Sister, who believes that Washington is a "cop", Sarge, who has refused his reassignment orders, and Lopez, who has a new body and is aiding Sarge in guarding the Red base. Sarge proves more helpful than Sister, and says that Caboose can help Washington, the former having been infected by Omega briefly. Sarge sends Lopez to get the Blue reassignment files for Washington. Chapter 3 * Length: 6' 02" * Release Date: June 9, 2008 As the chapter begins, Washington is now at a Blue base located at Outpost 28 ("Rat's Nest"), in order to retrieve Caboose. There he finds that Caboose has been tied up due to his unsafe and mentally hampered nature that got all of the Blue Team's vehicles destroyed. Washington takes Caboose, much to the relief of his team, although not before Caboose accidentally kills a Blue team member named Private Jones (dubbed Jo-en-s by his team mates). After they leave, a Blue soldier transforms into a white armored soldier, revealing itself to be the Meta.Reconstruction Chapter 3 commentary. Chapter 4 * Length: 6' 30" * Release Date: June 16, 2008 Washington and Caboose, on the latter's advice, arrive at a small outpost in search of , who they discover has been the base's sole inhabitant for 14 months. At first appearing furiously hostile, trying and failing repeatedly to shoot Caboose with the sniper rifle, he later allows Washington and Caboose to enter the base and have a conversation with him after they point out they were coming in either way. Washington outlines the mission they are on, but Church is initially reluctant, until he is told Tex's ship crash-landed at Outpost 17-B. Upon hearing this, he agrees to go with them and the three of them depart. From a nearby ledge, the Meta is watching them, and opens a device which lets it alter the conversation Washington had with command, skewing it and sending it to Sarge in Blood Gulch, tricking him into moving out so he can attack Washington and the Blues. After finishing transmitting to Sarge, the Meta notices movement nearby, which turns out to be South and Delta, who are also pursuing Washington. Unnoticed, the Meta drops to the ground and sneaks up behind them. Chapter 5 * Length: 7' 26" * Release Date: June 30, 2008 At Outpost 17-B, Washington is stopped from approaching the crash site by the soldiers present there. According to the guards, the Director of Project Freelancer has ordered a total lock-down, so Washington creates a distraction to allow Church and Caboose to use a gravity lift from one of the bases to approach the crash site. They access the ship's computer to discover that is still active, despite the ship's systems being badly damaged. Washington and Caboose manage to activate the log of the previous flight, and observe Tex's struggle to land the ship before it crashed. In the sponsor cut there is Andy talking in the background of the flight recording. Washington then receives a call from Command, who tell him that a recovery beacon has been activated by Delta. Command also informs Wash that South, Delta's current host, is in "big trouble". Washington, remembering South's past betrayal, chimes in with "Yes. Yes, she is." Chapter 6 * Length: 5' 27" * Release Date: July 8, 2008 At the base where Church was stationed, South and Delta are trapped by the Meta in South's collapsing domed energy shield. South, seeking only self-preservation, orders Delta to store himself in a portable component, intending to abandon him alongside her shield enhancement in order to buy time for her escape. Washington, Church, and Caboose arrive on two ATVs, and South is wounded by Caboose to prevent her escape. When Church learns that the Meta takes armor enhancements from other Freelancers, he reasons that it may also have Wyoming’s time distortion enhancement from the ship at Outpost-17B. He quickly fires a rocket launcher at the Meta, who stops time to avoid the shot. The Meta is about to shoot Washington when its armor shorts, ending the time distortion and forcing it to flee. Figuring the Meta is taking refuge to repair itself, the group decides to find the Meta before it can be fully functional again. Delta, citing South's severe wounds, is implanted in Caboose. Once there, he informs Washington of South's intention to abandon him in order to escape, reminds Washington of her previous betrayal, and reveals that South's brother North suffered a similar fate. Under Delta's advice, Washington executes South via a pistol shot to the head. Chapter 7 * Length: 7' 05" * Release Date: July 15, 2008 At the base, Washington destroys South's body while Church questions Delta about Washington's sanity; Delta tells Church about Epsilon but says Washington is acceptably sane. It is mentioned that Wyoming's helmet was on the crashed ship causing Washington to comment that the Meta is more powerful than previously thought. Church asks why the Meta wants AIs, so Washington reveals that some equipment cannot be run without them and also comments that, the possessor of a "smart AI" can be virtually unstoppable. Delta is described as a fragment and Alpha is revealed to be the only AI given to Project Freelancer, which was then copied to make the rest of the AIs who became obsessed enough with it to break into Alpha's storage facility. Washington receives a recovery beacon from Agent Maine, who is suspected to be the Meta, but the transmission is jammed before they receive coordinates. From the data they do receive it is concluded the Meta is low on power and is trying to find a power source to recharge. The chapter concludes with the Meta arriving at the wind-power facility that the cast of the Blood Gulch Chronicles visited in Seasons 3 and 4. Chapter 8 * Length: 5' 31" * Release date: July 22, 2008 Arriving at the wind-power facility, Washington splits up from Church and Caboose, and both groups move from the beach in different directions to enter the facility. While Church and Caboose head for the base, Church questions Delta, discovering that Washington was only one of several failures in the AI implantation experiments. Delta suggests that Agent Maine's power troubles are only a small indication of what is happening inside his mind. After the group finds the Meta in the facility, they launch an attack which it escapes from. Church and Washington pursue, while Caboose and Delta head in a different direction to flank the Meta and surprise him. Before Church and Washington can find the Meta again, the Red team, composed of Sarge, Simmons and Grif, arrive in their Warthog and crash into the windmill. As Simmons opens fire on Church and Washington from the turret, Washington suddenly asks where Caboose and Delta are. It is then revealed that Caboose is lying motionless on the ground as the Meta approaches. Delta projects itself from Caboose's body; when he does, the many AIs the Meta has captured project themselves too and begin beckoning to Delta while he is silent. Chapter 9 *Length: 7' 48" *Release date: August 5, 2008 After hearing the Meta's doctored message from Red Command from Chapter 4, Sarge plans to leave Red Base at Blood Gulch in order to find Simmons and Grif (noting that he can't get Donut). After conversing with Lopez about the call (which Lopez says sounded a little suspicious) and having a "touching" good-bye with Lopez (where Lopez merely insults Sarge and urges him to leave), Sarge sets off to find his other soldiers. The action cuts to Simmons and Grif against a wall and in front of a firing squad made up of Red soldiers. As Sarge searches for them amongst dead Blue soldiers, Simmons tries desperately to stall the execution (revealed to be the result of Grif "losing" the Reds ammo, but really selling it to the Blues) with bureaucracy from the Red Army handbook while Grif merely mouths off. Finally the Reds decide to just shoot them, but Sarge saves the day by improbably blocking the bullets with the Warthog as he drives past. Simmons and Grif, who is revealed to have been promoted to Staff Sergeant after Sarge refused to relocate (a fact that Sarge seems incapable of internalizing), join Sarge and they ride out of the base, Simmons calling shotgun before Grif pulls rank on him and takes Shotgun for himself. Meanwhile, Lopez discovers that being alone in Blood Gulch isn't as great as he thought it was. Chapter 10 * Length: 5' 09" * Release date: August 11th, 2008 The episode begins with Sarge, Grif and Simmons attacking Agent Washington and Church. Washington and Church doubt that the Reds are actually working for The Meta, so after remotely checking Caboose's vitals, Washington tries to tell the Reds to stop firing. Sarge tells the Reds stand down after Washington gives Sarge the correct secure code word (which is Code Word). Meanwhile, the Meta starts to recharge itself and disguises itself as a Red. Grif, not believing Washington and Church, confronts the disguised Meta and tries to order him for help, to show Sarge that he can be a good leader. The Meta then lifts up a Warthog and throws it at Grif, confirming to Washington and Church that the Reds are not in allegiance with The Meta. Chapter 11 *Length: 6' 40" *Release date: August 23, 2008 Continuing straight from where Chapter 10 left off, with Grif running from the Warthog thrown at him. The now-fully powered Meta begins to throw various large objects at the Reds, forcing Sarge and Simmons take cover with Church and Washington while Grif hides behind the Warthog. Washington orders the others to keep the Meta busy while he aids Caboose; however, they stay right where they are and let Grif take care of it by having more things thrown at him. Washington gets to Caboose and throws down a healer to speed his recovery after finding that Delta is missing. Seeing that the others are unable to handle the Meta, Washington fends it off with a mini gun. The Meta flees and Washington berates the Reds before returning to help the still-comatose Caboose. While Washington calls for an extraction from Command (and in addition is being distracted by Simmons), Church goes into Caboose’s mind to try and wake him up. Inside Caboose's mind, he finds Caboose's mental image of Washington (who Church discovers acts a lot like he does in real life) and a memory of Delta, who gives him a cryptic message to give to Washington: "Memory is the key." Church exits Caboose's body and is seen by Washington, who Simmons failed to keep from seeing Church's ghost form. Chapter 12 *Length: 5' 24" *Release date: August 26, 2008 Washington demands that Church explain why he is a ghost. After telling him that Caboose killed him, Sarge adds that he built Church a new body with a robot kit, prompting Wash to ask how they got a robot kit. Simmons expresses his belief that it was standard issue equipment but Wash reveals that it's not, and then questions him on why he would be given a robot kit which would create one that looked like a soldier. After another argument between the two teams on whose robot is better, Wash finally becomes fed up with them all, calling them "the most immature soldiers he has ever met," and then attempts to take charge of both teams. When Sarge questions his rank, Wash confesses that they are not soldiers and that his command merely assigned them to Blood Gulch so they could use their outpost as testing grounds. He then challenges them to name one thing that ever happened to them that was never preceded by Command either calling them or sending someone to their base, which none of them can do. After Wash assigns the Reds to go check on the jeep, Church gives him Delta's message. Upon hearing it, Wash quickly gathers both teams and informs them that they are all leaving immediately. Church asks him what the message meant and Washington explains that the only one thing that remembers everything about the AI programs and where they come from: the Alpha, making it the only thing that can stop the Meta. And in order to unlock the Alpha, they will have to go to Command. After the team leaves, Doc shows up to heal Caboose, but despairs when he finds that he is all alone. Chapter 13 *Length: 4:28 *Release date: September 8th, 2008 Washington and the two teams head back to Valhalla, and watch as the Red Team steals a Warthog. After an enemy Warthog gives chase and attacks them, Washington leaves to rescue the Reds. Meanwhile, Church ignores Washington's previous orders and leaves Caboose and his body in the middle of the canyon to take a look at Tex's body. Taking over a guard's body, Church walks into the base calmly. Meanwhile, the Reds manage to destroy the enemy Warthog, only to be berated by Washington, who wanted them to capture it. A Hornet then rises behind him and starts attacking the Reds. Washington escapes the Hornet and notices the Church-possessed guard heading within the base where Tex's body is and queries Caboose over the radio about the now frozen-in-place Church. Caboose blatantly lies to Washington to attempt to hide him from the truth. A skeptical Washington asks Caboose to put Church on, when suddenly an explosion causes Church's body to fall over and Caboose quickly hangs up. Chapter 14 *Length: 6:33 *Release date: September 15, 2008 As the Reds are busy with an attacking Hornet, Washington goes to Blue base, knocking out another guard before he can shoot Church. Church dispossesses the guard, who then faints, and then he explains that Tex is like him. Washington reminds him that they've all lost people, and then berates him for slowing his mission down. Going back outside, Washington singlehandedly takes down the Hornet. The Reds however wish to back out of their mission to infiltrate Project Freelancer, so Wash trades them a favor to get them to join the mission. This results in Grif being demoted back to Private. Caboose then comes up with a plan to infiltrate the Project Freelancer Operational Command Center. Washington and Church will drive into the facility in a Warthog, and the Reds and Caboose hide inside of a tank and go in behind them. As they do, they are unaware that the Meta is hanging on to the back of the tank. Chapter 15 *Length: 6.35 *Release date: September 23, 2008 Now that they are inside command, Wash explains the second part of his plan: He will take Church as a prisoner so they can sneak past the guards of the AI storage level of the base, while Caboose and the Reds stay behind and provide cover in case things get out of hand. When Wash and Church come across two guards, they try to get passed them by saying that they have authorization. This fails when one of the guards tries to contact his superiors to confirm their claim; forcing Wash to kill them both (Church missed every shot and ran out of bullets). Meanwhile, Sarge has become so bored from staying put (even though it’s only been twelve minutes), that he decides to take some sort of action. Church and Washington finally come across the AI storage level of command. Wash tells Church to go lock the door while he begins his search for the Alpha. During his search, multiple stored AIs speak to Wash and try to convince him to take them with him. After searching for a little while, Wash calls Church over to him, saying that he found what he was looking for. But as Church walks over to Wash, he starts to suffer from a sudden headache and flashes coming from the panel that he is standing next to. Wash extracts an AI from the panel, but when Church asks him if it’s the Alpha AI, Wash reveals that it is actually his old AI, Epsilon. Chapter 16 *Length: 7.03 *Release date: September 30, 2008 Wash begins to explain to Church that when Delta said 'Memory is the key', he was referring to His first meeting with Wash, during which Agent Washington told the AI that it was cheaper to recover Delta than to destroy it. He realized that Command didn't destroy Epsilon, but stored him. He further explains that Project Freelancer was unable to get more than one AI, and since AI's are programmed after human models, the Director of Freelancer deduced that by introducing the Alpha to simulations resulting in high levels of stress and danger, they would be able to split the Alpha into several other pieces, in relation to the fact that the human mind fragments itself in order to protect itself when under extreme levels of anxiety. The pieces were not complete personalities, Delta was the Alpha's Logic, Omega the Alpha's Anger, and Epsilon was it's memories. Meanwhile, Simmons, Grif and Sarge are upstairs when Sarge comes up with the idea to have Simmons erase all computer data Command had on the Blue teams everywhere. Caboose is not seen in the scene. Wash continues his explanation, saying that Epsilon was assigned to Wash, and when it was put in his head Wash got flashes similar to what was happening to Church of what the Director had done to the Alpha. Wash never wanted another AI because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep the memories from Epsilon from another program, which was what led Command to make him Recovery 1. Wash states that they will take Epsilon to someone who can use it to make the Director pay for what he has done. When Church questions how this will help them stop the Meta or find the Alpha, Wash states that they don't need to find the Alpha. He tells Church that the Freelancer Program moved it to where nobody could find it. He recalls how Church always agreed with Delta, how he didn't feel any different when Omega infected him in episode 100 of Blood Gulch Chronicles, and how he was able to jump from suit to suit like Omega. Wash tells Church that he's not a ghost, but that he is the Alpha. Shocking the world and making the biggest plot twist in RvB History to date. References External Links [[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/ Red vs Blue Official Site.]] [[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/archive/ Red vs Blue Video Archive]] [[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695 Red vs Blue: Reconstruction World Premiere]]